Advances in the capabilities of mobile devices have allowed mobile devices to be used as payment instruments to conduct payment transactions. For example, a mobile device can include mobile payment applications that can be used to conduct a payment transaction. A user having multiple payment applications on a mobile device may need to validate their identity for each one of the mobile applications. For example, the user may wish to use a payment account with multiple applications. Currently, the user needs to validate their identity for each mobile application separately to mitigate the possibility of the payment account being used by an imposter or fraudster.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.